<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Proposal by ReadingJunkie96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562582">The Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingJunkie96/pseuds/ReadingJunkie96'>ReadingJunkie96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Golden Age [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthurian Mythology &amp; Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), BAMF Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Canon Universe, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Pride, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merlin's pov, Mutual Pining, Pining Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingJunkie96/pseuds/ReadingJunkie96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gwaine, I’m a sorcerer,” Merlin said seriously. </p><p>“I know that, Merlin,” Gwaine replied cheerfully,“The princess gave you a hat and everything when he made it official.”</p><p>Merlin huffed, “One of my many abilities, as a sorcerer, is to be able to see the path ahead, and as I’ve been telling you for hours now, <em>we are going in the wrong direction.”</em></p><p>AKA The one where Merlin, not Arthur, is oblivious. There aren’t actually any magical snakes and toads. Arthur’s the best boyfriend in the world. And Gwaine is awesome.</p><p>Can be read as stand-alone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine &amp; Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Golden Age [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was annoyed.</p><p>He hadn’t been able to spend more than a couple of hours with Arthur for two weeks. The king had been sending him off on diplomatic missions to foreign kingdoms to enlighten them on the recent changes in Camelot’s laws regarding magic. Merlin understood the importance of these missions, and he also understood that he would have additional responsibilities as Court Sorcerer of Camelot. He was happy to talk to foreign dignitaries about the new school of magic he was building, and the grounds he was managing for the protection and training of magical creatures, and how he was planning to harness magic to improve the next year’s harvest in Camelot and to protect the kingdom. But after a week and a half of this, he was exhausted and sorely missing his king. And his king’s bed, for that matter, which was infinitely more comfortable than his own.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to return to Camelot, and as soon as he did, he’d walked straight into Arthur’s chambers and pulled him up from where he was reading scrolls behind his desk to kiss him smack on the mouth.</p><p>Arthur yelped, which wasn’t quite the reaction Merlin had been expecting, or indeed hoping for, and promptly dragged Merlin off to the council chambers where he explained that he needed Merlin to immediately go on a diplomatic mission to the druids that lived in the Forest of Balor, which was <em>the furthest forest from the citadel</em>. Apparently, Arthur had recently received an envoy from their people who reported a concerning magical anomaly.</p><p>Merlin gaped at him. “Surely, it can wait until the morning,” he whined, looking at Arthur, who looked tired, but determined. “I've barely seen you these last two weeks,” Merlin continued, sounding distinctly unhappy this time.</p><p>Arthur’s expression softened, and he stepped forward and took both of Merlin’s hands in his.</p><p>“I know, love” he said softly, “I’ve missed you too, but this is important. The druids are our people now and we’ve made an oath to protect them.”</p><p>Merlin took a deep breath, and nodded resignedly. “What’s the magic anomaly?” he asked.</p><p>Arthur looked at him blankly. “Umm…I didn’t really understand it,” he said finally, “Something about snakes.”</p><p>“Snakes?” Merlin repeated, confused.</p><p>“Yes,” Arthur continued slowly, “And toads. They appeared out of nowhere and they uhh…carried a negative magical energy?”</p><p>Merlin nodded, trying to look appropriately concerned, “I’ll consult my books,” he replied.</p><p>“Take them with you!” Arthur insisted. “Then you can leave within the hour. I’ll have a horse prepared for you.”</p><p>“Oh…ok,” Merlin replied, feeling somewhat hollow inside. Arthur smiled at him and kissed him once, chastely, on the lips before striding back to his chambers.</p><p>“And take Gwaine with you,” Arthur added, turning around briefly, “For…protection.”</p><p>“Right,” Merlin replied unthinkingly, as Arthur closed the doors behind him. <em>Wait what</em>, he thought as his brain caught up to his mouth, <em>why would I need protection?</em></p><p>***</p><p>Gwaine however, seemed just as convinced as Arthur that Merlin, the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth, actually would need his knightly protection. He insisted that he join Merlin on this adventure.</p><p>“It’ll be like old times!” he declared, wrapping an arm around Merlin’s shoulders and hauling him towards the stables, barely allowing Merlin to return to get his books. And then they were off to the Forest.</p><p>They were two days into the journey when Merlin started to get annoyed.<br/>
<br/>
“What do you mean we’re five days away from Balor?” Merlin asked the inn-keeper, horrified, “When we left, we were three days away.” The inn-keeper shrugged non-committedly.  </p><p>Merlin swiveled around to glare at Gwaine who raised his hands placatingly, “Must have misread the map,” he said, “That’s okay. All we have to do is turn back around.”</p><p>Merlin prayed for strength. It was too late to travel now, so the journey would now take three days longer than it should have. While Merlin was usually ecstatic to have Gwaine for company, at that moment he was annoyed, because this was all his fault.  </p><p>“Fine,” he said testily, “<em>Fine</em>.” He stomped off to his room in the inn and slammed the door behind him.</p><p>***<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not a servant anymore, Gwaine” Merlin said seriously, watching Gwaine splutter as Merlin upended a bucket of cold water over him in the morning, “That means it’s not my job anymore to make sure you’re awake and ready to travel in the morning.”</p><p>“I’m up, I’m up!” Gwaine relented, “I just need to get dressed. Give a man some modesty.”</p><p>“You don’t have any modesty, Gwaine,” Merlin sighed, rolling his eyes, but turning to leave “I’m waiting downstairs. If you make me wait longer than ten minutes, I’m turning you into a frog.”</p><p>The rest of the journey was fairly uneventful. Merlin’s irritation with Gwaine melted away as they continued to ride, Merlin leading the way this time with his magic. Truthfully, he’d missed his friend’s company. He missed hearing about his escapades, and about what he got up to now with the knights. Especially about his latest plans to wind-up Arthur- though Gwaine looked at him suspiciously before he told him of those plans and swore him to secrecy before he revealed any of them.  Merlin had seen Gwaine even less than he’d seen Arthur of late, and it made him almost miss the days of being Arthur’s manservant. He might have constantly been at their beck and call before, but at least he was able to spend time with them, as a friend. Most of the knights started acting differently toward him when he became Court Sorcerer and he wondered if they now feared him. He said as much to Gwaine.</p><p>“They treat you with respect now,” Gwaine corrected him, sounding serious for once, “As they should always have done.”</p><p>Eventually, 5 days later, they reached the Forest of Balor. The druids seemed bemused by their arrival, but welcomed them with open arms, assuring them that everything was well in their camp.</p><p>“So you didn’t send an envoy?” Merlin repeated blankly, confused,<br/>
<br/>
“No, Emrys.” The druid leader replied solemnly, “The magic of our land is pure and flourishing. No snakes or toads to speak of,” he assured Merlin. “You and your friend are welcome to stay the night, if you wish. It would be an honor to house you.”</p><p>Merlin opened his mouth to tell them they really must be getting back and then sighed as Gwaine interrupted him to accept enthusiastically, sitting down to play with some of the children.</p><p>***</p><p>“Gwaine, I’m a sorcerer,” Merlin said seriously.</p><p>“I know that, Merlin,” Gwaine replied cheerfully, continuing to ride in the wrong direction. “The princess gave you a hat and everything when he made it official.”</p><p>Merlin shuddered, thinking of that awful red and gold dragon-shaped monstrosity that Arthur called a hat. It was even worse than the one with the feathers. He’d had it incinerated as soon as Arthur presented it to him, but Arthur had apparently made back-ups, each worse than the last. Eventually, Merlin had warily accepted one that was dark blue and had moons and stars on it and locked it in one of their cupboards, but not before Geoffrey had made note of the uniform for his records.</p><p>Merlin huffed, realizing that Gwaine had managed to distract him again, “One of my many abilities, as a sorcerer, is to be able to see the path ahead, and as I’ve been telling you for hours now- <em>we are going in the wrong direction</em>.”</p><p>“I beg to differ, my friend,” Gwaine said, his tone conciliatory, “We’re on the border of Escetir.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes,” Merlin agreed. “That’s my point.” Merlin wondered how upset Arthur would be if he returned without one of his best knights. Probably not too upset, if he told him it was Gwaine. Maybe he’d understand.</p><p>“Close to Ealdor.” Gwaine continued, smiling. “What would your mother say if she knew you were this close but didn’t come to visit?”</p><p>Merlin gasped, realizing that Gwaine was right. Slowly, he started to smile. He supposed this was a delay he could get behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were half a day’s ride from Ealdor now and Gwaine finally stopped talking so they could set up camp and have some food before continuing their journey. Merlin didn’t feel as grateful as he'd thought he would, because now his own thoughts were louder than ever. Try as he might, he couldn’t really spin them in a positive direction. </p><p>Those initial two weeks he’d been without Arthur had quickly become unbearable for him. Towards the end, he’d felt so lonely he couldn’t even sleep. All he could think about was the warmth of Arthur body as he held him at night, his deep voice as he whispered soothing endearments in his ear that he knew would make Merlin blush, the mischievous sparkle in his eyes whenever he saw Merlin roll his eyes at someone during council meetings. When Merlin finally saw him again, all golden and beautiful and <em>perfect</em> under the sunlight streaming from his windows, he felt like he was suddenly able to breathe again. Arthur though, didn’t seem like he was particularly affected by their reunion. In fact, he barely seemed to have missed Merlin at all. He'd sent him away again, for another week, to chase a prank envoy. The so-called message from the druids didn’t even seem overly concerning, even if it were real. </p><p>“You’re quiet,” Gwaine said, looking curiously at Merlin from across the fire where he was spit-roasting a rabbit.  </p><p>“Just…missing Camelot,” Merlin replied. </p><p>“Merlin, I’m your friend. I know when something's bothering you. You know you can talk to me, right? Maybe I can help.” Gwaine looked at him, eyes sincere, but Merlin still hesitated. “I won’t judge,” Gwaine promised.  </p><p>“It’s just…do you think it’s possible that Arthur might be growing tired of me?” Merlin asked, “Or…bored?” </p><p>Gwaine looked at him incredulously. “No,” he replied firmly. “What on earth gave you that idea?”</p><p>“He seems…distracted lately. Like he’s going through the motions in our relationship, but he isn't actually there. And I don’t know where he is so I can’t reach him,” Merlin huffed, frustrated, “It’s hard to explain…I’ve always known that I love him more than he loves me, and I’m okay with that, but recently I’ve been starting to wonder whether he loves me at all. When I got back to Camelot, he didn’t…really seem like he wanted me there. I missed him more than you can possibly imagine, Gwaine, but he just…sent me away, off to the furthest end of Camelot, with you, as fast as he possibly could. I’m even starting to wonder if there’s someone else.”</p><p>Gwaine made a sound of protest.</p><p>“I know he wouldn’t do anything, even if there was. I know he’s honorable.” Merlin followed up quickly, “And I feel guilty for doubting him, Gwaine, <em>so guilty</em>, but he could break me. He really could and I’m just…scared.” Merlin’s voice cracked. “He’s everything to me and if he’s not in love with me anymore…then there’s no reason for him to stay with me. I have nothing to give him. No money, no lands, no standing. I can’t marry him. I can’t give him an heir. He’s a king, and I’m just-”</p><p>“Enough,” Gwaine said quietly, moving closer and wrapping an arm around Merlin’s shoulder. “Merlin- stop. That’s enough.” <br/>
<br/>
They sat in silence for a few minutes, looking into the fire. <br/>
<br/>
"He could have had that," Merlin continued quietly, unable to help himself, "All of it. If he just chose-" <br/>
<br/>
"-But he didn't," Gwaine interrupted firmly. "He chose <em>you</em>. He will always choose you."</p><p>"You seem very sure of that," Merlin replied, his voice small and uncertain. </p><p>“I am," Gwaine nodded. "You know I’m quite certain Arthur would give up his crown for you, if it came down to it,” Gwaine paused. “I’d even bet my ale on it.”</p><p>Merlin laughed humorlessly and then looked at Gwaine disbelievingly. “You’re serious,” he realized, wide-eyed.</p><p>“You really don’t see it, do you?” Gwaine asked, sounding impossibly fond. He ruffled Merlin’s hair. “He repealed the ban on magic for you.”</p><p>“No.” Merlin shook his head. “He did it because it was the right thing to do.”</p><p>“He’d never sentenced a sorcerer just for having magic, even before he knew the truth about you- it’s true- but changing the law, going that extra mile…he did that for you, Merlin. Because of you. Because you made him realize it was the right thing to do. Because you had magic, and he loved you and he realized how utterly wrong it was for a law to be in place condemning you to death for the way you were born.” Gwaine paused. “You were the catalyst. Do you think Arthur- the son of Uther Pendragon- would have become king of the most magical of the five kingdoms, if it weren’t for you? That he would be opening a school for magic? That he would be raising dragons- not for war- but to protect them from extinction, if you didn’t exist?” </p><p>Merlin gaped, as the magnitude of everything that had happened over the last couple of years crashed down on him in one swoop. He felt unable to move. </p><p>“I’ve always wondered,” Gwaine continued pensively, oblivious to Merlin’s predicament, “if you misunderstood the prophecy. I know you think you have to be by his side to protect him, so that he stays alive to become the greatest King Albion’s ever known, but maybe he becomes that king because you’re by his side. Because you’re the catalyst for the changes he has to make to become Albion’s greatest king.” Gwaine paused. “Like two sides of the same coin.”</p><p>“Gwaine…” Merlin said, protesting weakly. </p><p>“Just think about it,” Gwaine said lightly, “Bottom-line is, there’s no question that Arthur loves you. I wondered once, whether he was good enough for you. Whether he would do right by you…I would’ve kicked his arse if he didn’t. But he did, time and time again. And then I realized he's more afraid of hurting you than either of us is of him hurting you. He just wouldn't, Merlin. He cares for you far too much.”</p><p>Merlin breathed out a shaky sigh, feeling an understanding- impossible, but also undeniable- settle into his bones. “Thank you, Gwaine” he whispered, “That was almost…wise.”</p><p>“Don’t tell anyone,” Gwaine winked at him, and withdrew to turn his skewer, “I have a reputation to uphold.” </p><p>Merlin laughed, feeling lighter than he had in months. </p><p>***</p><p>Hunith’s face lit up when she saw them and Merlin felt another weight lift off his chest that he didn’t know was there. </p><p>“One of these days, you might give me some warning, Merlin,” she admonished, but her voice was warm as she wrapped her arms around Merlin so he didn’t feel too guilty. <br/>
<br/>
Gwaine fell in love with her almost instantly and Merlin watched them warily, but the knight seemed to be keeping himself in check. </p><p>“This looks wonderful!” Gwaine said, looking at the spread in front of them as Hunith heaped more of the roast chicken onto their plates. Merlin couldn’t help but agree. They’d never been able to afford such luxuries when he was growing up. He was happy to learn his mother was living much more comfortably now than she was able to back then. He hoped he'd had something to do with that. </p><p>They ate until their bellies were full, and talked until their voices had grown hoarse. Merlin and his mother regaled Gwaine with stories about what he got up to with Will, growing up. Merlin felt a slight pang in his chest when he thought of Will, but he knew his best friend would have been proud of him. Of everything he’d achieved. Gwaine said he would’ve liked to meet him and Merlin knew instantly that they would have wreaked havoc together if they had. Hunith was just telling Gwaine about the whole business with Kanen and how Ealdor mounted their resistance with Arthur’s help when she finally started yawning and they all decided it was time to be off to bed. </p><p>When Merlin woke in the morning, Gwaine’s bedroll was empty next to him. Breakfast was laid out on the table but there was no sign of Gwaine or Hunith anywhere. Eventually, he left out the back to search for them. He saw them when he came around the front of their hut, standing together on the front porch, looking serious. Their whispered voices were audible but unintelligible, and he watched as Gwaine handed her an envelope closed with the royal seal. There were tears in her eyes as she opened it and read the letter. </p><p>Someone wasn’t telling him something. </p><p>***</p><p>“What did you give my mother?” Merlin asked, his voice deceptively light. They’d just started off back to Camelot, and Gwaine was far too relaxed for someone who had been lying to him. </p><p>Gwaine looked at him, surprised. </p><p>“I saw you two together. You gave her an envelope, with Arthur’s seal.”</p><p>Gwaine hesitated. “He wanted me to give it to her. He didn’t tell me what was in it.”</p><p>Merlin narrowed his eyes. “I don’t believe you,” he said finally, “What aren't you telling me? It’s my mother. I have a right to know.” </p><p>Gwaine looked at Merlin consideringly and paused. “I don’t know all of it…but I think Arthur wanted her to know that there are rooms for her at the castle, if she wished to be closer to you.”</p><p>“He <em>what</em>?” Merlin choked, “He’s inviting her to live in the castle? Why didn’t he tell me?”</p><p>“I think he wanted it to be a surprise,” Gwaine said, “You won’t tell him I told you, will you?”</p><p>“No, of course not…I shouldn’t have made you tell me, Gwaine. I’m sorry. Why now, though?”</p><p>“You’ll have to ask him when you see him,” Gwaine shrugged, urging his horse into a trot. </p><p>***</p><p>Merlin waited for an unreasonable amount of time in front of Arthur’s chambers before he finally decided to knock. He couldn't understand why, but something about the moment felt heavy, and his stomach was twisting in anticipation. He probably would’ve waited longer, but both of Arthur’s guards had begun to look at him suspiciously. </p><p>Arthur opened the door, looking flustered, but happy, and pulled Merlin into the room, closing the door behind him. As always, he was unfairly beautiful- and after so long apart, the sight of him made Merlin's breath catch. The room was warm and tidy, and a fire was burning happily in the hearth. There was a meal set for two on Arthur’s table, a bottle of wine and a brightly lit candle. There were also several vases of blue forget-me-nots around the room- Merlin’s favorite flowers. <br/>
                                                                                                                                         </p><p>“Do you like it?” Arthur whispered, sneaking up behind Merlin and wrapping his arms around his waist. Merlin felt Arthur's lips brush his ears and shivered. </p><p>And that did it. Merlin twisted in his arms so they were face-to-face and kissed him, feeling desperate as he devoured Arthur's mouth and tangled his fingers into Arthur’s hair. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist, holding him tightly to his chest and kissing him back fervently, pushing him up against the door. Eventually, their kisses slowed, and the gentle pressure of their lips as they pressed together with just a tease of tongue was- somehow- even more intimate than the kisses they'd shared before. Arthur smiled into Merlin's mouth and nipped his lower lip playfully with his teeth before moving to plaster kisses across Merlin's face. He started with his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, and finally his nose before moving back to press one last gentle kiss against Merlin's mouth. Merlin, who was starting to get lightheaded, had to remind himself to breath as he felt his heart swell with impossible affection for the man in front of him. Arthur's eyes were warm when he looked back up at him, seeming pleased. </p><p>“Gods, how I’ve missed you, Merlin,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against Merlin's and pressing their noses together in an eskimo kiss. </p><p><em>How could I ever have doubted this</em>, Merlin thought, as Arthur moved to tuck his face into Merlin’s neck and breath in his scent. He took Arthur’s hand from his waist and drew him away from the door, pulling him towards the bed. </p><p>“But- dinner-” Arthur said, looking back at the table and sounding conflicted. </p><p>“Can wait,” Merlin replied hoarsely, “I want you inside me.” </p><p>Arthur’s eyes darkened with lust and the last of his token resistance left him as they fell together towards the bed. </p><p>***</p><p>“There were no snakes. Or toads,” Merlin said impassively. </p><p>Arthur hummed noncommittedly, stroking Merlin’s spine with his fingertips “Must have been some sort of prank.” </p><p>“How did you know we were getting back today?” Merlin asked curiously, smiling into Arthur’s neck. </p><p>“Just had a feeling,” Arthur said, pressing light kisses into Merlin's hair. </p><p>Merlin scoffed, unconvinced, but let the matter drop, feeling content. </p><p>“Listen,” Arthur said, suddenly serious, “I was supposed to meet with the council tonight, to hear about an important update about the grain shortage in Deorham.”</p><p>“-I’ll come with you-” Merlin interrupted, unwilling to let Arthur go now. His arms tightened unconsciously around him. </p><p>“No- you stay here- eat something. I ordered all your favorites.” </p><p>Merlin glared at him. </p><p>“There’s blueberry pie,” Arthur said sweetly, flipping them over and pressing Merlin into the mattress. “...herb crusted capon...”</p><p>“The second one’s your favorite,” Merlin corrected, “But fine,” he relented, as his stomach growled. “How long will you be gone?” </p><p>“I’ll be back within the hour,” Arthur said, smiling down at him, “And then maybe we can go for a walk?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Merlin agreed, smiling back stupidly, “That sounds nice.”</p><p>Arthur pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and then left. </p><p>***</p><p>“I thought we could go for a walk in the gardens, instead,” Arthur stated, pulling Merlin away from the courtyard.</p><p>“If you want,” Merlin said, feeling relaxed and loose-limbed. </p><p>“There’s a secret part of the gardens I want to show you, behind the grey wall,” Arthur continued, “Something like a second garden.”</p><p>“I’ve always wondered what was behind that wall,” Merlin laughed excitedly, “And why it was closed off.”</p><p>“My mother designed it,” Arthur said, his voice unreadable, “Apparently, she thought our gardens were…impersonal. Cold. These gardens were hers. She grew some of the plants there herself and would often spend time there. My father had it closed it off when she died, but I arranged for a secret entrance to be built when I became crown prince, so that I could go there too, when everything became too much. I don’t think she’d have minded sharing it with me. I have so little of her as it is.”</p><p>“Arthur,” Merlin whispered, feeling his chest tighten, “You would share this with me?”</p><p>Arthur smiled and took Merlin’s hand in his as they walked, his palm slightly sweaty. “Yes,” he said simply. </p><p>Merlin loved the garden, he realized, lighting it up with magic golden spheres. It was small, more like a part of a forest than a garden, and it was peaceful. Merlin let Arthur lead the way, until eventually they reached an, elevated, roofed circular deck. It was simple, but beautiful- surrounded by trees with vines cascading down the sides. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>                                                                                                      <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
What made Merlin gasp though were the hundreds of candles that had been lit around its perimeter, emitting a golden glow. Arthur pulled him inside the deck and reached into his satchel, pulling out a scroll and giving it to Merlin to read. Merlin eyes were drawn to the last paragraph. <br/>
<br/>
<em><br/>
Under the decree of </em><strong><span class="u">Arthur Pendragon</span></strong><em>, King of Camelot and High King of Albion, marriage is henceforth legal, valid and protected between any two persons who wish to promise themselves to one another for the remainder of their lives, regardless of gender, social standing and/or political affiliation.  </em></p><p><br/>
“I-I wanted to surprise you.” Arthur stammered. “It took longer than I expected to get this done, which is why I kept finding excuses to keep you out of the castle while I convened with the council. I couldn’t have you finding out about it. And Gwaine helped- he was invaluable, actually- he even helped me light the candles. And I’m sorry I lied to you, I just really wanted-”</p><p>“Marry me,” Merlin interrupted shakily, looking at Arthur as if he’d never seen something like him before. </p><p>“What- <em>Merlin</em>,” Arthur exclaimed indignantly, watching horror-struck as Merlin kneeled down on one knee in front of him. “I was in the middle of- you can’t just-”</p><p>“I already know everything you want to say. Marry me,” Merlin said again, his voice strong and firm this time, reaching out for Arthur’s hand. </p><p>Arthur huffed and took it, kissing his knuckles and kneeling down in front of him. “You’re infuriating,” he said, shaking his head fondly. “I had a speech prepared and everything. It was going to be very romantic.”<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sure it was." Merlin smiled, "but I don't want to wait a second longer to be engaged to you." <br/>
<br/>
"Nor do I." Arthur agreed softly. He took a small black box out of his satchel and opened it to reveal two rings. He took out one that was studded ornately with sapphire stones. “This was my mother’s wedding ring. She left it to me. I had your name engraved on the inside.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Arthur slipped it onto Merlin’s little finger, “We’ll have it resized,” he promised, “I just wanted you to have it for now. I also..." Arthur looked down briefly at the second ring, "had a matching one made for me, with green gemstones- the color of the sigil l had made for you- so that anyone who sees them will know that we are promised to one another. I thought maybe you could put it on me?” Arthur asked, his blue eyes hopeful and earnest. </p><p>Merlin was crying. Damn it, he was crying. He took the ring, but was shaking too much to put it on Arthur’s finger. Arthur placed his right hand on top of Merlin’s left, and guided his hand to Arthur’s ring finger. The ring fit perfectly around it, the emeralds glowing in the light of the candles. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Epilogue<br/>
<br/>
</strong><em>Dear Hunith,</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>I hope this letter finds you well. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>I am writing to inform you that I’ve decided to ask your son for his hand in marriage. I had intended to meet with you first, to have your blessing, but unfortunately, I’m needed in Camelot to ensure the proposal runs smoothly. I hope, therefore, that you can find it in your heart to welcome me into your family. Your son is invaluable to Camelot, but especially to me. I promise that I will love and cherish him, that I will treat him with the respect he deserves and that I will do everything in my power to make him happy. I know how deeply Merlin cares for you, and it is for that reason, among many others, that I wish we could be closer.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>If I’m lucky enough that Merlin agrees to marry me, I would like you to be here for the wedding ceremony. If you agree, please send your response with Gwaine and I will send my best knights to escort you to the citadel and ensure your safe arrival. Merlin has missed you, and I know it would mean the world to him, and to me as well, if would stay here with us for some time. I’ve prepared rooms for you in the castle, and they will remain yours indefinitely until such time as you wish to relinquish them.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yours Truly, </em><br/>
<em>Arthur Pendragon</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed! I’ve read a few fics lately where same-sex marriage is illegal in Camelot and Merlin and Arthur can’t really be together and have to make alternative arrangements and I just found them frustrating because I mean…Arthur’s the king? In a time when kings held absolute power? Meaning he has the power to change the law. And I’m sure he absolutely would for Merlin- ergo, this fic, where the boys get the happy ending they deserve.</p><p>Also, for anyone who was wondering- the school of magic does eventually become Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!</p><p>Finally, I just wanted to thank everyone for your comments and kudos and just generally being so supportive! I'm working on a final fanfic to complete the series (featuring Arthur and Merlin in the throws of parenthood- takes place after the events of Fortunes), but I'm not sure if I'll be publishing it. I suppose it depends on if I get enough inspiration to finish it. Please comment below if you have any ideas or if there's a direction you want that fic to go in. Would love to hear your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>